Wild Dragon Across Time
by Wolves in Twilight
Summary: Ranma is born in the 1500s, while training he falls into a different pool than normal at age six. Currently the main cross will be wih Slayers but plan on adding others later.


**A/N: Please be warned this is my first story and some of the typos and such are to be blamed on those. I also want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter and plan on making future ones much longer. I am looking for people who are willing to help me get this off the ground, I have several ideas on how I want this story to go but will need assisstance. **

_italics mean a languauage that is beeing spoken that is not normal. Chinese in this case otherwise all else is spoken in Japanese._

Chapter 1: Springs of Sorrow

In one of the mountain ranges in China one could find a large valley filled with several hundred springs each with bamboo poles sticking out of them. In the early morning one would find a low mist hanging around the valley obscuring vision and making sight difficult.

Most of the pools where crystal clear and one could see pathways going in between many of them, near the center there where several pools that where boarded over and fenced in to prevent accidental immersion.

Near a hut on one side of the pools stood a Chinese man watching two martial artists jump from pole to pole fighting and sparring. One was an overweight middle-aged man wearing a dirty white gi with a bandana over his balding head. The other was a small child who appeared to be no more than six or seven years of age who had his hair done up in a pigtail.

Jumping from pole to pole moving with speed an agility the two martial artists moved closer and closer to the center of the valley and the protected springs.

"Hey Oyaji you should be better than this I have been beating you for six months now." Moving to block a vicious kick from his father Ranma moved to a bamboo pole near the center of the pools near a very large blocked off one.

Moving away from his son to get some breathing room Genma jumped to a pole a few springs away from Ranma, "It was pure luck boy, you are nothing compared to me."

Shaking his head the Guide moved towards his hut and disappeared inside returning a moment later with a full pot of water which he set over the fire nearby to heat. _"Foolish customers, I just know they will get cursed like so many others." _Muttering about fools and training the Guide sat watching the two martial artists continue sparring near the center of the valley.

Near the center of the valley the two martial artists continued to battle over the springs moving between the bamboo poles with great speed and agility. Jumping once more to face each other in mid air Genma suddenly found himself flying through the air after receiving a solid kick.

With a loud splash Genma fell into the spring, Ranma looking on with a smirk on his face. "Is that the best you got Oyaji?"

Noticing the loud splash coming from near the center of the valley the Guide spoke up, "Oh no, customer fell into Shonmaoniichuan the Spring of Drowned Panda, the sad story of panda who drown ther seven hundred years ago. Anyone who falls into spring becomes panda."

Looking strangely at the Guide Ranma turned back to the spring that his good for nothing father had fallen into, "Common old man you're getting slow and fat."

Suddenly from the pool a large form burst out of it and launched towards Ranma. With a flying kick Ranma found himself hurtling towards the pool at the dead center of the Valley. Crashing through several boards and a fence Ranma found himself suddenly immersed in very cold water before blacking out.

The Guide looked on in horror as the young boy fell through the boards protecting one of the oldest springs, "Oh no! Young customer fell in Shigiaochaun the spring of Drowned Western Dragon. Horrible story of large western dragon that drowned in the pools more than four thousand years ago."

The large form that was moving through the mists twoards the Guide's hut was revealed to be a Large female panda. Demanding to know what was going on from the guide all that came out of its mouth where several 'gworfs' and growls. Suddenly realizing something was wrong Genma realized that he was suddenly a panda.

Running over to the Guide and grabbing him by his collar the Panda again demanded to know what was going on, again with nothing comprehensible coming out.

The Guide realizing what the large Panda wanted he pointed twoards the pot now steaming over the fire, "Hot water will switch you back but cold water will return you to your cursed form."

Dropping the guide instantly Genma went over to the pot and fire and grabbed the pot and doused himself with hot water, changing back into human form. Looking back to the center of the valley and the spring that his son had fallen into, "What happened to my Son?"

Pointing to the spring where a bright light now apeared, "Young Customer fell into Sigiaochaun the spring of Drowned Western Dragon. No one else has fallen in there since it was first created so there is really no way of knowing what will happen."

Grabbing the kettle from the now nerveless fingers of Genma the Guide went and refilled it and placed it once more upon the fire, "Come sit with me there is little we can do but wait, that spring is full of strong magic."

Grumbling rather loudly about worthless boys Genma moved slowly to the fire and sat across from the Guide who was preparing tea. Looking at the hundreds of pools Genma looked back to the Guide, "Is there any cure for this curse?"

Shaking his head the guide looked sadly at Genma and the springs beyond him, "I am sorry honored customer but there is no cure for a Jusenkyo curse, many have tried but none have succeeded in doing more than making it worse. The Magic of Jusenkyo is very ancient and only a mage of greater strength than the ones that created the pools could likely lift a curse."

A few minutes later a loud splash could be heard coming from the center of the valley, looking over the open pools Genma and the Guide could see a two foot long silver serpent with large wings flying a couple dozen feet above the surface of the springs.

(--)

At this point Ranma was very confused, sparring over the springs jumping from pole to pole the last thing he remembered was a large form that looked like a Panda coming out of the spring that he had knocked his pop into. Then he remembered the Panda kicking him into another spring and then blackness.

Looking around himself he was nearly overwhelmed by senses he could not identify nor understand. Looking down he realized he was up in the air above the valley flying somehow.

Moving twoards his father and the guide Ranma began to get closer and then began to freak out when he realized he was flying. A strange feeling began to permeate Ranma's body and he began to fall twoards a spring loosing conciousness.

Quickly after seeing the falling reptile the Guide turned twoards Genma, "Honored customer you need to catch young customer before he falls into another pool. When a victim of one pool falls into another bad things happen."

Looking over at the falling form of a Dragon Genma quickly stands up, unfortunately knocking over a pail of water and changing him back into a Panda. Still trying to move closer to the pools and where the dragon would likely land, Genma tripped over a root in his unfamiliar form.

From the ground Genma looked on to the quickly falling dragon who's wings where unconciously assisting his decent. Genma finally began to worry about Ranma, his pride and joy. Noodoka was going to skin him alive if anything happened to her precious child.

As Genma got up again he realized it was too late as a large splash came from one of the springs as Ranma hit another pool. The Guide looked on in shock, "Oh no young customer fall into Spring of Drowned Flat Chested Sorcerrer. Sad story of young Girl who drowned in the spring over two thousand years ago in battle against an evil God."

Suddenly all of the pools began to bubble and boil and the one that Ranma Fell into began to glow. From the pool surrouneded in the glow a young girl of maybe six years began to float out and move twoards the two men.

As the Girl moved closer Genma and the Guide noticed her distinct Silver hair, pointed ears and red eyes. At the two mens feet the small child collapsed into unconciousness.

Suddenly several large flashes of light appeared from among the springs and they began to quickly drain, as each spring drained a flash of light could be seen coming from the chest of the girl.

A ghostly image of a woman appeared kneeling near the silver haired girl with a hand placed near the child's heart. Speaking softly the woman looked into the eyes of Genma and the Guide, "No more shall the Pools of Sorrow threaten the world, they have choosen their champion in this child. As she matures she will have the power of all the springs."

With a flash of light the ghostly woman and dissapeared in a flash of light, leaving naught but a silver dragon necklace on the child's chest where her hand had been.

The Guide crumpled to the ground in shock muttering to himself, _"They are gone! I can go home now! No more curesed springs, no more Jusenkyo, and no no more need for a guide."_ The guide began to dance around with glee looking over the former training grounds and wondering if it was time to finally return home.

Gworfing to himself rather depressingly the large Panda moved over to the steaming pot of water and proceeded to pour half on himself and moved to pour the other half on his son now turned daughter hoping against hope to return him to his son.

Genma imediately returned to his human form but did little to Ranma but awaken him with a screech of pain as Genma had poured the water on Ranma's now sensative chest.

"What didja do that for Oyaji?" Sitting up quickly Ranma attempted to open his eyes but ended up letting out another screech of pain, "AAAA to bright the light is to bright."

Genma looked to the guide, "I thought hot water would revert the curse? Why is my son still a girl?"

"Curse? What do you mean curse? I am a guy damnit not some weak gi…" Suddenly noticing the strange signals that his body was sending him Ranma looked down and noticed that he was no in a female's body. Strangely his clothing had changed to fit his new body also. "What did you do to me old man?"

Looking at his now daughter Genma began to truly worry what Noodoka would do to him when he came home with Ranma now a girl.

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear it of the fog Ranma noticed that his hair had grown significanly longer, no longer at shoulder length his hair appeared to reach down to the middle of his back and was silver. "What happened? My hair is longer and now silver…"

Moving twoards the young girl sitting on the ground staring off into the ruins of the Pools of sorrow the Guide kneeled down and spoke to Ranma in quiet tones, "You and your father while sparring over the springs of Jusenkyon had the misfortune of falling into them and receiving a curse. You knocked your father into Shonmaoniichaun or the Spring of Drowned Panda. Coming out of the Spring he knocked you into Shigaiochaun or the Spring of Drowned Western Dragon."

Looking down at himself, "Dragon? I am not a Dragon I am a boy!" Seeing once again his female body, "I guess I am not even that any more am I?"

Placing his hand on the shoulder of the young child the Guide sighed heavily, "The story dosen't end there, when you came out of the Shigaiochaun you where floating above the springs apearing to be about two feet in length with large wings and silver scales." Pointing twoards the amulet on Ranma's Chest, "Looked nearly exactly like that necklance."

Looking down to the necklace that was on his chest, he noticed that it was made of pure silver and was holding what appeared to be a purple crystal by its tail. Picking it up he placed it around his neck and slipped it into his shirt. "That still dosen't explain why I look like this."

"As you where flying above the springs you appeared to notic your father and I and began to move twoards us at a fast pace. Suddenly you seemed to get confused and lost control of your flight and began to fall twoards the pools. Your father attempted to rescue you but was unable to get close, then you hit one of the older pools." Looking out over the ruins of the once great training grounds of Jusenkyo, "I am sorry that such things have happened to one so young as you."

"You still haven't answered my question… what spring did I fall into that would change me this way." Finally noticing the dried up springs where once water flowed freely, "Also what happened to the training grounds?"

"I am sorry young customer for rambling on like that, but you fell into the Spring of Drowned Flat Chested Sorcerrer." Pointing to Genma who appeared to be deep in thought, "As I told your father there is no known cure for a Jusenkyo curse."

"You said I fell into two different springs? What happened then?"

Looking up at the sky and then back to the small child, "Between the two of them they overwrote your original form so that you are unable to return to your original form but at the same time you should be able to shift between your Dragon and this form at will."

Sighing loudly and reaching out to touch the pendant around Ranma's neck, "Eventually you will be able to assume any form of something that drowned here."

"So I can no longer be a male… but I can be a Dragon and eventually more?" Looking down at her hands depressingly and looking at the new color of her hair Ranma truly began to be afraid. Genma had taught Ranma that all Girls and women where weak and didn't know how to fight.

Genma stood up finnally finished thinking, "Come girl we need to finish your training." Moving twoards the two packs he looked to the guide. "Good bye."


End file.
